Fear
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: No one can describe fear without describing their own fear. We all fear something. Some just more than others. And right now, Fakir is feeling really afraid.


I don't own the characters. I attach strings to them and shout, "Dance marionettes! Dance for my pleasure!"

...I hope to God I'm not a mad-man like Drossylmyer.

* * *

"Did you hear?" Pique whispered excitedly as she stretched. It was the beginning of ballet, the last class of the day and most of the class could not wait for their weekend to start.

Ahiru shook her head and bent down in a stretching position. "No, whats going on?"

"There's a new student here! He's supposed to be the hottest thing since Senior Fakir!"

"Oh, its going to be so tragic!" Lille squealed as she pushed Ahiru's back harder and closer to the ground. Ahiru whimpered at the pain. "Ahiru's going to fall in love and then he'll probably fall for a real princess and Ahiru is going to be so broken-hearted and never going to want to live again! Isn't it so tragic?"

"No air." Ahiru managed to squeak.

"Lille, I think Ahiru's dying." Pique pointed out.

Lille immediately gasped and took her hands off Ahiru's back. "Oh you poor thing!"

"That was your fault."

"Hush your mouth!"

Ahiru ducked her head and smiled. Things were finally back to normal. And to think it was only a month ago when she woke up in human form outside the lake. Now she was back in school and living the life she always wanted. She had Fakir's heart, the love of her friends and now, without the pressure of being Princess Tutu and Mytho's protector, her grades were finally starting to increase.

She was finally a normal girl just like she always wanted.

"Attention everyone!" Mr. Cat clapped his hands, bringing the attention of the whole room to him. "We have a special guest today!" A knock on the door made most of the girls tremble in excitement. "Please come in."

A boy walked in. His copper colored hair gleamed in the sunlight of the studio while his eyes made most of the girls swoon. He was clothed in a shirt, ballet slippers and tights, similar to what Fakir was wearing. No one could deny he was handsome, not even the envious boys of the class. Mr. Cat walked up to him and shook his hand. "Ah, Mr. Damien!" He turned to his class. "Class, this is Mr. Damien from the Kinkan Academy campus of Paris. They have lent us one of their best dancers. He is going to pick one of you to accompany him in a Pax De Duex, as an example of what one looks like." He turned back to the new student. "Well Mr. Damien, pick your partner. You may choose anyone you like."

His amber eyes trailed carefully amongst the blushing and waving female students. Yet, he couldn't help but notice a beautiful red-headed girl who was not looking at him. Instead, she and another male student were gazing into each others eyes and ignoring the commotion. Damien was not vain, but he could not help but be annoyed that this girl did not look at him like the others did. So he lifted his arm and pointed at the girl. "I would like to dance with that one. The _mademoiselle_ with red hair."

The whole room gasped and looked at Ahiru, who was still not paying attention. It was only when Pique tapped her on the shoulder and whispered in her ear did she realize what was happening.

"WHAT! ME? WHY?"

Mr. Cat swallowed nervously. "M-Mr. Damien? Are you sure s-she is the one you want as your p-partner today?"

Damien nodded. "_Oui_, I am sure." He held his hand out to the frightened girl. "What is your name _cheire_?"

She gulped. "Ahiru."

He smiled. "Well then Ahiru, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" She gulped and glanced at the boy again, who was glaring holes into Damien's head. Damien smiled cockily. "I am sure your_ amant_ will allow one dance with me."

Trying not to meet Fakir's eyes, she quickly nodded and stepped forward, putting her hand in his and allowing him to draw her forward. He turned to a still-shocked Mr. Cat. "_Monsieur_ Cat? For the dance, I propose Sleeping Beauty. It is alright that we dance this, no?"

Ahiru nearly cried in relief. At least he hadn't suggested some foreign piece that she couldn't pronounce, much less dance to. And she had done it before, with Fakir. That ought to make things easier. Mr. Cat sagged his shoulders and nodded. "As you wish, Mr. Damien."

Ahiru gulped and positioned herself. "I'm just warning you," Ahiru whispered as the music started. "I'm not a good dancer."

Damien smirked. "We'll see about that _cheire_."

They started to dance.

Ahiru couldn't believe it! No missteps, no wobbling and no tripping. It was like she was Princess Tutu all over again. She twirled and danced and twirled like the day would never end. The whole room seemed to have their mouths open at the way Ahiru danced. It was like nothing they had ever Ahiru do before. As the clumsiest girl in school, they were used to seeing Ahiru trip over her own two feet. But they were definitely not used to seeing her so...graceful and beautiful.

All too soon, the music stopped and their dance was finished. The room exploded with applause. "T-That was amazing!" Mr. Cat stuttered. "Y-You managed to transform a our worst student into an excellent dancer! This is wonderful! Class, _**that **_is the perfect example of a Pas De Dex! Wonderful Mr. Damien, Miss Duck!"

Damien smiled. "She was definitely a pleasure to dance with."

Ahiru flushed but her eyes searched for another. And as soon as she found him, her heart stopped. Although his face was stone, his eyes betrayed the sadness in them. He didn't clap with the others, but simply stared at the floor.

The bell rang, signaling the dismissal of class. Most students rushed out of the classroom, but few remained. Namely Ahiru and Fakir.

Ahiru took a tentative step forward. "Fakir? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." He muttered.

She frowned. Ahiru hated it when he tried to hide his feelings from her. It made her feel like he was shutting her out. "Of course its not nothing! Fakir–"

"Just leave me alone." He snapped. "Its got nothing to do with you anyways."

"You know I don't believe that! You were fine this morning, and now all of a sudden you are acting like this! Tell me whats wrong so I can fix it."

He scowled. "Why don't you go back to your stupid prince charming? He'll dance with you in ways I'll never be able to."

Ahiru gasped before starting to laugh. She couldn't help it! It was just so funny. He flushed angrily and began to stomp to the door before she grabbed his arm, trying to calm down. "S-Sorry." She gasped. "But the idea that I..." She burst into giggles again. She gasped again before calming down. "I'm sorry. But the idea that I would like him is so stupid. I don't love him. I only just met him."

Fakir frowned. "But the way you two danced–"

She nodded. "I'll admit, I've never danced like that as Ahiru." She smiled dreamily. "He makes me feel like I'm Princess Tutu again. I'm graceful and...powerful in a way. Like I can do anything I want to."

He scowled. "Then wouldn't you rather be with him? Let him be your prince charming instead of a stupid knight who can only write."

She frowned. "But he doesn't make me feel like Ahiru, Fakir. I know that I'm never going to be Princess Tutu again." She captured his hand in hers, gently lifting his chin with her other hand and forcing him to look at her. "Only you can make me feel like a real girl again Fakir. Only you. I don't want to be Princess Tutu. I want to be Ahiru. I want to be a normal girl with a normal life. And I want to be with you and no one else, no matter if he does make me feel like a princess again."

He suddenly jerked her arm. She lightly bumped into him and he captured her body in his embrace. "I'm just scared that one day, you'll see what a good-for-nothing fool I am and leave me forever."

She shook her head. "I'm never going to leave you Fakir."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

He sighed and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry for overreacting."

She giggled and rubbed her cheek into his chest. "No, its okay. Just promise me you will never doubt my feelings for you, no matter who I dance with. Okay?"

"Okay, I promise."

"Good. Let's go home. I'll buy you your favorite chocolates on the way to Charon's."


End file.
